Past, Present, truth,and lies
by Eli Salas
Summary: Shuichi has a strange past that nobody know about not even Yuki know. When he gets a phone call he acts strange. Yuki realizes this strange behavior and thinks Shuichi is cheating on him. YukixShu Shuxocc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gravitation or the characters in it, but I do own the characters from later chapters ok.J

Summary:

Shuichi has a strange past that nobody know about not even Yuki know. When he gets a phone call he acts strange. Yuki realizes this strange behavior and thinks Shuichi is cheating on him. YukiXShu ShuXocc

_Italics with (#'s) I'll explain in the end of chapter ok._

Chapter 1 phone call

Shu POV

"What the hell was that Shuichi if you don't sing this songs well before the dead line you will feel this 7mm magnum go though your skull!" K threatened me, but I didn't care. Yuki kick me out again for the fifth time this month and I didn't care if I died right now. Wait I take that back before I die I want to see her again then die. I really need to clear my head. The next thing I know I'm walking away. "Shuichi you can't just walk of during recording and get away with it!" K started shouting me with his gun, but I kept on walking.

I kept walking and the next thing I realize is that I'm the park were I met Yuki for the first time. I kept on walking until I found a playground with a swing. I loved being on the swing I had good memories with her when we were kids. She told me 'the swing makes your head clear and also feels like flying' which was very true. I realized why I had a hard time this couple of months and found some resolutions, but not all. One of them is that no one knows the real me from back then leaving in America. Everyone thinks I'm a fully Japanese, but I'm not. God I have way to many secrets and I'm scared if someone realizes this. Knowing I'm a fake. I can't stand that crap again. Nobody understands me I really cant stand being criticized like our family treated her. I watched her suffer so much, yet I didn't do anything to help her. I guess karma is going to be a pain in the ass sometime during your life.

"SHU-CHAN GUESS WHO?" some one shouted while holding me while I was swinging. I can guess who right away, but I really don't want to ruin my idol's fun so I played along.

"I don't know is it you Hiro!" I said sounding ridiculous.

"No its us Ryu-chan an Kuma-chan!" he said cheerfully and rubbing Kumaguro in my face.

"What are you doing here Sakuma-san I thought you went to New York to do that movie with K's wife?" I asked.

"Me and Kuma-chan didn't felt like doing out so we ran away, but don't tell anyone it's a secret" he answered with a mischievous smile.

"Ok I promise, but only of you wont tell anyone I'm here!" I extended my pinky finger. We shook on it. I love being with Sakuma-san because he's just so random, you won't have time to think what you have too which I'm really grateful for that now. We were playing in the swings and then on the playground. I feel like a little kid again, before that bastard ruined everything for us.

"Shu-chan what's wrong?" Sakuma asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing Sakuma-san," I said trying to look cheered up, but he wasn't fooled. I meet his eyes and he was serious too.

"Yeah there is now tell me or I'll force you back to N-G if I have too," he said in a serious tone. He grabbed my shoulders giving me no way to escape without hurting him. Man this sucks. I have to think of something fast. I got it.

"I had a fight with Yuki and I started to think about it," I said looking upset to make it believable. Man I hate lying but that what got me to were I am.

"You should really leave him and find someone new that will care for you," he said caressing my cheek. I just froze. We stayed like this for a while until my phone rang. Both of us were shocked when the tone went off. I started to reach of it until it stop to ring. I wanted to check so I can get out of this situation. I checked it was a unknown number. I guessed it was a crazy fan that got my number, but the tone wasn't the one for unknown people. I opened the phone and whoever called left a message. I opened the message and all I heard was.

_(1)"Mi hermano mami died y I need you por favor come home y don't worry about him his dead too, if you don't I'll get you myself got it. If you don't want me to drag you llama me please." _The message ended_ . I pushed away Sakuma-san and ran. _

_What the hell did she mean that mami died. I have to leave. Wait I should call her first. Tell her to meet me here. Now my other problem is how should I not let anyone about my past. I'll stay in a hotel when she comes and stay with her so no one will figure out. The rest of the problems will just go along with the plan._

_*************************************************************************************_

_(1) My brother mom died and I need you please come home and don't worry about him his dead too, if you don't I'll get you myself got it. If you don't want me to drag you call me please. Some of the words are in Spanish if you were wondering ok._

_Anyways this is my first fanfic but if you like it just send a review if you don't I really don't care ok. ^-^ _

_I'll update when I finish chapter 2 and when I get at least 3 review's I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that reviewed and read my 1st fanfic

Sorry for not updating soon I finished this chapter but my computer sucks so I couldn't update it.

Gomen nasai I really am ok. My computer, internet, or whatever is not working its not working.

I don't Gravitation or the characters in it except the one I made up.

So here's chapter 2 I'll shut up now.

_**When you see this its just lyrics ok.**_

Chapter 2 Meeting

Tohma POV

"Seguchi-san your 12:00 meeting is here now" the lady on the other line said.

"Let them in," I responded back. The door creaked it opened. There was a girl and two guys with her. She was kind looked like Shindou-san except no pink hair, the hair is long, and she's a girl. The guy standing on her right was tall, black hair tied up in a pony tail, with green eyes. The one on her left was the same size as her, purple hair, and red eyes. They started to walk into my office and I got up and walk towards them.

"Hello Mr. Seguchi I'm Catherine Solas and this are Domonic and Eliot Demonic," she introduce them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the head of the C-Solas Production and her guests," I responded, "Shall we take a seat."

"Yes thank you," Ms. Solas, "Anyway lets cut the small talk and get straight to the point." She looked very determined to get to the point. "I want Bad-Luck to do concerts with us, Midnight Sky, they have the style that we were looking for to start off in a world wide tour." The tall guy handed her a folder.

"Yes, but how will this benefit both of our companies?" I asked. She handed me the folder.

"Just look inside of this folder we planned everything that will benefit both of our companies and our bands success rate," she responded without hesitation. As I looked through it I was very impressed on all the work they have done. This will definitely benefit us both. "What do you think Mr. Seguchi its im…"

SLAM

The door opened as a crying Ryuichi came running in.

"Tohma-chan help me find Shuichi he ran away from me," Ryuichi jumped on me.

"Um Ryu-chan can you get off of me and apologize to my guests," I pushed Ryuichi off.

"It's alright were used to this stuff, and what do you mean that Shuichi ran away?" Ms. Solas asked. Ryuichi started to stared at her.

"Shu-chan your back I thought you ran away!" He screamed and jumped tried to jump on her to no avail. The tall guy named Domonic grabbed him before he got on her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ryu but I'm not Shuichi-kun I'm Catherine, but I'll help you find him. I'm really good at finding people," She said smiling. That smile and those eyes really remind me of Shindou-kun.

"Really? Yay thank you. Your Ryu and Kuma-chan new friend," he said than ran out of the office starting the search.

"Excuse him for that, but lets get back to business, shall we," I tried to do damage control.

"It's all right, but all I need to know now is if we got the deal?" she asks looking were Ryuichi ran off.

"Yes, we have a deal," I responded. She turned back and faced me.

"Okay we'll talk more about the detail tomorrow ok Mr. Seguchi," she said, "Oh by the way can you have Bad Luck here in this meeting since it does concern them?"

"Sure, but you'll have to do the same for Midnight Sky I presume," I questioned.

"Of course, thank you very much," she said. She and her men started to walk off until she just suddenly stopped. "Tell Mr. Ryu that Mr. Shindou will be found by tomorrow, so he won't worry too much." With that she just left.

Catherine POV

"Eliot get Esther and tell her about the contract ok," I ordered Eliot as we walked off N-G. Once I gave him his keys for his motorcycle he left. That left with me and Domonic. I sighted.

"What's wrong Catherine?" Domonic asks while we walk the streets of Tokyo.

"You know I hate it when you call me that when we are alone right?" I question him.

"Yeah, but you know I love to tease you," he responded while giving me a sincere smile.

"Yeah," I smiled back. Looking down the street I saw him. I think he is running towards N-G. He is getting closer. I opened my mouth when he was near hearing level I started to sing.

_**The snow in the air **_

_**To sing me a lullaby **_

_**My winter, come hither to me.**_

After those line I stopped to hear his footsteps. He slowed down five feet before he past me. I hope he remembers me even after all those years though. I need to talk to him about mom, dad, and us.

Shuichi's POV

I hear some thing familiar from somewhere. I slow down when I'm close to a girl. Her lovely choir voice reminds me of my mother. As I pass the girl I stopped. I just stud their for about a second, then I turn around she is gone.

*************************************************************************************

Okay here is chapter 2 what do you think.

The lyrics are from the Noir OST song is lullaby (I don't own it), but only the first three lines ok. I'll update chapter 3 ASAP. And Yuki will be in this chapter okay so no worries. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai everyone I had a biology, history, math, English, Spanish, web master projects since I uploaded the last chapter. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Also, I was in a writers slump.

Anyways Yuki finally shows up in this chapter and Shuichi and Catherine meet for the first time in a long time. Thank you all who updated, put it in favorite story, and alerts it helps me a lot. If you get confused in this chapter review about it and I can clear things out for you.

Here chapter 3

I'll shut up now

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Yuki's POV

Where the hell is that stupid brat? I haven't heard any sound from him in three days. He must be at Hiro's place to whine about our last fight. He'll be back in today he always does. Where did I put those cigarettes ?------a few minutes later--------

"-beep- where in hell is that brat when I need him?" I shouted. --looks around his study--Man I really need a smoke. I grabbed my jacket, wallet, keys, and head out the door.

Walking in the crowded streets of Tokyo I see something that looks like my pink haired baka. I saw him sitting in a café writing something and looked very happy. I was planning to just walk away until I saw those purple eyes. I walked closer until I saw him talking to another person. My Shuichi was talking to a tall, dark haired, hot guy. That really pissed me off and to make things look worse was that he grabbed Shuichi's face and kissed him. As they kiss it got more intense and passionate. When their lips parted away. Shuichi looked straight at me. I really wanted to go over their beat the crap of the guy and take MY SHUICHI with me to -beep- him until he cant stand anymore. I started to walk towards them until I heard someone call my name. I tried to ignore it so I turned to the direction of my home.

Catherine's POV

What in hell was that blond guys problem? Why was he looking at me like I did something to him? Especially after I finished kissing Dominic? He looked like he wants either to kill me or him? Whatever

I wont see him ever again probably, but he was hot though.

"Hey what's up your thinking again?" he asked me.

"You saw the hot blond that was starring at me a few minutes ago?" I said and by the look of his reaction he looked very angry when I said that.

"No, but do you know him?" he asked suspiciously.

"HECK NO!" I shouted loud enough everyone could here. Crap now I remembered when I passed Shuichi that the paparazzi found me and we had to run to the apartment to change. Now that I here people saying that I'm Shuichi it was a really bad idea to dress up as guy. Well there is one thing to do "RUN!" I shouted to Domonic as he grabbed my hand pulling me away from the gathering crowd following us.

Shuichi's POV

What the hell is Yuki doing here? The last thing I remembered doing is founding the person who singed that song a short while ago. Now I'm in here seeing Yuki looking at someone with the same eyes he looked at me when we made love.

"YUKI!" I shouted, "YUKI!", but to no avail. He just walked away. I tried chasing him until I heard my voice out of the distance shouting "HECK NO!". Then everyone shouting "Were is Shuichi-kun?". Then I heard the same voice shouting "RUN!". I decided that instead of following Yuki like I wanted too, I ended up a person that looked just like me with some guy headed to a very familiar apartment complex. I looked around and I realized this is were Yuki and I live. What the hell is this person a stalker or a crazy fan or what? I followed them to the apartment complex. They paused in an elevator went to the top floor. Instead of going in the elevator I ran up the stairs. Luckily, this apartment complex only had five floors or else I wouldn't of made it before it reached their. I waited patiently as it got closer to see what that person was. When it finally reached and the doors opened I saw something I wasn't expecting. Her.

Catherine POV

Right now I couldn't believe my eyes its actually him. My older brother Sean Solas, but Shuichi fit him better. I really didn't knew what to do for the first time since he left us ten years ago, but all I know right now was I has really happy.

Shuichi's POV

I walked toward her trying to see if it was real, until I felt her hand caressing my cheek. Then she gave me that same look she gave me before I escaped ten years ago.

" So Sean or should I say Shuichi-san are you just gonna stand there or will you say hello to me!" she said grinning as she hugged me.

"Hi Kitty or should I say Miss. Catherine Marie Solas head of C-Solas Production," I said grinning at her hugging her back. I really missed her of over the years. "Also who's the hot guy with you? Your lover?" I said smiling evilly.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'll tell you later ok, because I have to prepare for a meeting with your boss tomorrow," she said. She said flipping me over and heading into the apartment with the mysterious hot guy with her. I guess I should go to work tomorrow if I want to see her dressed up as a girl for once in my life.

*************************************************************************************

Yay happy reunion, but what will do you think about what Yuki saw earlier in the chapter. Will ask, scream, or kick Shuichi out. Will Shuichi remember her voice mail about their mother's death? And will Tohma figure out Shuichi's and Catherine's relationship?

Anyway thank you everybody that reviewed all of you deserve a giant cookie:

JuubiOokami,

MidnightEmber,

Secret hidden within me,

The-bunnys-echo,

Lilgurlanima

Till next time See ya ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Anyways here is Chapter 4

Don't own Gravitation and music used in here they belong to whoever owns it.

I'll shut up now!

Chapter 4

Argument

Shuichi's POV

'I can't believe after 10 years I haven't seen her. She still dress like a guy that's for sure though, and her attitude hasn't changed either.' I was going into Yuki's apartment. I pulled out my key, but before I got it out the door knob started to move. The door slammed opened nearly hitting me. Then, I saw my lover hazel eyes full of rage. I took a step back, but Yuki grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. 'Why is he so angry?' I thought until he started to kiss me fiercely.

I don't know how long we kissed, but after it was over he pushed me away.

"Yuki what wrong?" I asked, but he just glared at me. Their was only silence after that, our eyes never leaving each other. Not knowing what the heck is going on I broke the silence by asking again. "Yuki please tell me what's wrong?"

"You should know what you did so get the hell out the here !" he shouted at me.

"I don't understand what did I do!" I shouted back tears flowing down my eyes.

"You don't know what you did you little s**t!" he shouted back at me. "Do you really want me to tell you?" he questioned. I nodded yes to that. "Well, you were in the Tokyo Café with some other guy and kissed him passionately like you do with me!" he explained, but my mouth just dropped.

'What the hell is he thinking I will never cheat on him' I thought. 'Wait I never was near the Café and the only guys I was Ryuichi and the guys at N-G so what the heck!' Tears now fell from my eyes. "How can you think of me doing that to you it wasn't me I swear Yuki you just got to believe me!" I screamed.

"Shut up and get the hell you of here or you'll regret it!" he threatened. My tears were racing down my face like a waterfall. 'I cant believe he didn't believe me. He knows I won't do something like that to him so why?'

"Okay then," I said running towards my room and got out a suitcase and my stuff. I got almost everything that's mine. "Goodbye Eiri Yuki!" I shouted as I slammed the door to his apartment slammed. The next thing I knew was that I was in front of Catherine's apartment crying my eyes off just like when we were young all those years ago.

*************************************************************************************

Sorry for the long wait everyone I know this chapter is bad I think, but I did it in 15 minutes before I get no free time again.

I was supper busy and grounded the last few weeks so sorry about it. If you hate me for this I really don't blame you.

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't got on the computer since now.

Please review I will update soon. Probably in a week okay.

(a/n) I think I'll do a Yuki POV I don't know if you want it review or e-mail me to do his POV ok


	5. Catherine new roommate

I couldn't think of a Yuki POV right now so I decided to go on with the story instead of making you all wait.

Thank you for all that reviewed.

Anyways sorry I was depressed for losing my cell phone.

I don't own gravitation, the lyrics, and whatever I don't own except the characters I made up and the story plot.

I'll shut up know

***************************************************************************

Chapter 5 part 1

Catherine new roommate.

Catherine POV

"Okay everyone is here now right !" I shouted to my band members and other people that suppose to be here.

"Yes, Miss. Solas!" everyone else shouted in unison(a/n: like when soldiers respond to a general in movies and stuff). 'Man sometime I love this job and that I'm paying myself to do this,' I thought while still having my composure.

"Esther, Eliot, Dominic, and myself finally finished all of our work for the contract for N-G, writing all of our songs, and everyone did nonstop work since I came into power since the death of the old bastard of the company I say let's (pause) PARTY!" I announced having a champagne bottle in my hand.

"Really? You serious?" Eliot said sounding shocked, "don't we have to rest for tomorrows job at N-G?"

"Yeah, and what a better way to rest than to have a party!" I said with a smirk in my face.

"But I think this is…." he started to talk until I interrupted.

"Eliot listen to me all this work hard work that started after the old man's death gave us way to much stress," I started to explain until I heard a knock at the door, "I'll get that really quick." I sprinted of to the door. No one knew noticed that someone was knocking. I did especially this type of knock. Shuichi did this when he was sad and wanted to come to my room. As I opened the door it was definitely him.

"Sean, what are you doing here!" I said looking shocked. I think everyone bought it except Dominic and Sean.

"You still do that even when you know its me," he said with a smirk. "Anyway you know its Shuichi know and if I'm intruding I apologize and I'll go talk to someone else." 'What the heck I wrong with Shuichi is a hyper person like me so why does he sound upset' I thought

"Okay Shu-chan and no you are not intruding we were just about to have a party right now," I explained.

"Oh well I came here to ask you if I can stay here for a few days until I find a place to crash for myself, but I don't want to ruin it so I go one of my friends pla…" he explained until I interrupted. 'What the? That is not the Shuichi I grew up with. Something has to be wrong for sure' I thought.

"Shuichi you can stay here as long as you want you are my older brother after all. Right guys!" I said showing sympathy for my brother. 'Man, I so gotta find a bigger place if he is staying' I thought.

"Yeah the bigger the better I say!" shouted Esther.

"If you clean-up after yourself I'm ok with it," said Eliot

"If Kitty is okay with it I'll say Welcome Shuichi-kun to our weird family!" Dominic announced.

"You really mean it Kitty? All of you will let me stay? " he said with an some sparkle in his purple eyes.

"Yeah I do so just get in here so we can start the party you baka!" I said slapping him in the back in the head.

"Okay!" Shuichi shouted "Let's party"

"Domonic lets start the music!" I shouted and Shuichi grabbed the microphones near the karaoke machine. He choose a song that fit his feelings for Yuki.(a/n: Try to guess the song okay)

(Music Starts)

_I was blown away what could I say It all seemed to make sense You've taken away everything And I can't do without I try to see the good in life But good things in life are hard to find Blow it away, Blow it away Can we make this something good Well I'll try to do it right this time around Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around It's not over There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground This love is killing me, but you're the only one It's not over Taken all I could take and I cannot wait Were wasting to much time Being strong holding on Can't let it bring us down My life with you means everything So I won't give up that easily Blow it Away, Blow it Away Can we make this something good Cause its all misunderstood Well I'll try to do it right this time around Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around It's not over Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not over We can't let this get away Let it out, let it out Don't get caught up in yourself Let it out Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around It's not over Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not over Let's start over Its not over, Oh yeah, yeah! This love is killing me But you're the only one It's not over.....(song ends)_

"Shu-chan that was wonderful if you weren't in a band I will so ask you to join our band!" I jumped at him. 'I swear whoever is hurting my older brother will be begging for his life.' Then I heard a loud banging coming from the door . "Sing another song while I get the door ok make sure it's a duet too cause I want to sing too." I got closer to the door and opened door to find a very angry hot tall blond at my front door.

*************************************************************************************

How do you like this chapter its really good I think.

If you couldn't figure out the song it was 'Its not over' by Chris Daughtry.

All comments excepted for review.

Thanks for reading till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy mothers day! To all mommy's in the world.

Feliz dia de las madres! Este mensaje son para todas las madres del mundo!

Yay! No more TAKS test . No more annoying caring teacher time at school. Thanks to all of you that reviewed my last story all of you are extremely awesome. I finally got extra time to write now because of it. Enjoy this chapter.

***********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation, music, or whatever I don't own and I do not make a profit out of it.

Chapter 6 Party pooper Yuki

Yuki's POV

'Okay I'm here to tell whoever lives here to tell them to keep quiet and if they argue say that I will call the cops and the landowner person. But now I see a female version of Shuichi in front of me but that actually is a chick.'

"You need something?" she said. She sounded like Shuichi but with a more girly voice. She was a little taller than Shuichi, had long brown hair, purple eyes, and looks dumber than him.

"Yeah keep the noise down cause some people want to sleep!" I shouted at her. She laughed.

"Sorry, but who the hell will sleep at 8 pm seriously!" She laughed, until her personality changed as a song played. "Eliot take care of this I love this song!" she shouted before she just disappeared and replaced with a boy. "Shu-chan hand me the microphone I love this song," she shouted. 'Wait did she say Shu-chan. It couldn't be my Shuichi that's for sure'

" What the problem mister?" the little boy asked that sounded more mature.

"Yeah keep the noise down some people are trying to sleep," I repeated myself

"Sorry about that, but knowing Miss Catherine she won't do that but I'll try to talking to her," he said very hopelessly.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?Leading you down into my core where I've become so numbWithout a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere coldUntil you find it there and lead it back homeWake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)

Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)Now that I know what I'm withoutYou can't just leave meBreathe into me and make me realBring me to lifeWake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)I've been living a lieThere's nothing insideBring me to lifeFrozen inside without your touchWithout your love, darlingOnly you are the life among the deadAll this time, I can't believe I couldn't seeKept in the dark but you were there in front of meI've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everythingWithout thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die hereThere must be something moreBring me to lifeWake me up(Wake me up inside)I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)I can't wake up(Before I come undone)Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)I've been living a lieThere's nothing insideBring me to life

'That was Shuichi's singing with that chick. What the hell is he doing here? Screw it he is my property he is coming back with me.' I pushed the little kid towards the floor walked in and I found Shuichi being smiling and laughing with her until they saw me.

"Shuichi come here!" I commanded.

"No!" he shouted at me. Okay he shouted at me, Eiri Yuki. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm really tight and pulled him.

"Hey you just can't come in here and wreck a persons party, kidnap whoever is in here, and come in here without the owners consent," she started to scream at me.

"Like I care and I'm taking back my property!" I shouted back.

"He is not your property he is my brother and he stays with me!" she shouted back. She grabbed Shuichi's arm and start pulling.

"Your brother come on I heard better excuses from his fan girls than you!" I argued.

" Why do blonds have to be so stupid?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Domonic help me please he is taking Sean away from me!" she said and let go of Shuichi and running behind him like a cat. Shuichi fell on top of me and I got a look at the voice behind me. It was him. The guy that was kissing my Shuichi.

"I can't let you alone without getting into a fight can I, Kitty!" he said with a cocky grin in his face. My blood started to boil as I remember what happened early in the day.

"Shut up!" she said. The next thing I knew I got up and punched that guy in the face.

*************************************************************************************

So what did you think!

The song I used in this chapter was "Bring me to life" by evanescence (which I don't own)

Please Review!

Till next time ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Hi its me with a new chapter and thank you all that reviewed last time you'll are awesome. Here is chapter 7. Read, Enjoy, & Review.

*************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Don't own gravitation or whatever song I used in this or the previews chapters.

Chapter 7 Peace maker Shuichi, flying guitars, and fighting.

Shuichi's POV

"What the hell Yuki why did you punch that guy!" I shouted at Yuki for punching my sisters boyfriend.

"Because he freaking kissed you baka," he answered.

"No he didn't that's Kitty's boyfriend you stupid blond!" I shouted back about to punch him too until Kitty punched him in the gut.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT HIM AGAIN GOT IT!" she shouted in a very deadly voice at first I thought it was our father with a girls voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the short guy, but once he saw what was going on he left.

"You freaken blond you are a dead man!" Domonic said.

"Please don't hurt Yuki he is an idiot," I pleaded.

"What you call me you baka?" Yuki asked in a very frustrated voice. 'Man this is going to be a pain to explain.'

"An idiot and calm down Yuki please don't hurt them they are my friends," I said.

"I swear when we get you home you will get a beating you baka!" Yuki threatened me.

"You can't tell him what to do you don't own him!" Kitty shouted at Yuki.

"Says who?" Yuki reacted by grabbing my hand and holding me close. 'This feels like a love triangle,' I thought.

"Says me, the right of man, and everyone that's against you in here," she explained.

"Yeah, right he belong to me and me only!" he shouted at her.

"Don't you dare scream at her you bastard!" Domonic threatened Yuki.

" I can shout at anyone I want to back off!" Yuki let go of me. I fell to the floor. He ran towards him and punched Domonic in the face. Domonic was now pinned to the ground by Yuki. Domonic is trying to escape his grip by I don't even know how, but he managed and kicked him in the gut. Yuki fell and Kitty got a guitar and almost hit Yuki, but missed by an inch. Yuki retaliated by grabbing her arm and pinning her down on her stomach

"Don't fight please I'll go with you Yuki if you leave them alone please I beg you," I begged Yuki, but wasn't listening.

"I swear I will f*** you right now if you don't behave!" he shouted so loud everyone heard and two very over protective men just snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER IF YOU DO YOU WILL PAY A VERY HIGH PRICE!" I realized Domonic and I shouted. I swear if he doesn't it wont be pretty.

"Like you can stop me. I'll have my way with her for punishment of what everyone did," Yuki persisted pushing both of us. His tongue licking her collar bone very slowly. My blood started to boil. 'How their he does that to me and to her my own sister that bastard such a jerk,' I thought until I heard a crashing noise behind me. It was Domonic. He was looking for something, but I didn't care I was to pissed at Yuki for that.

"I swear if you do anything to her you will never see me ever again Yuki, so you better let go of her NOW!" my voice increased until I noticed I was actually shouting.

"Yeah right we both know that you will never leave me you 'Love' me to much for that so don't full yourself Shu-chan!" he responded in a calm voice.

"You really shouldn't underestimate Shuichi you pervert you don't know s**t about him and you better let go of me or else you will not be alive by the end of today!" Kitty responded and threatened at the same time impressive.

"Yeah right I know he is an overly hyper, emotional, singer, baka that follows me like a lost puppy!" he responded.

"Mendigo cabron tu no entiendes nada!" I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say you baka?" Yuki sounded pissed at what I said.

"That you are a Mendigo cabron que tu no entiendes nada!" I shouted at him. I think Yuki let go of Kitty because apparently she was now standing next to me.

"What the f*** are you saying something in alien or something?" Yuki shouted at me.

"Wow and I thought that you, Eiri Yuki, knows everything about everything about me. Yet you didn't knew I speak Spanish did ya?" I questioned him to see if he really knows me.

"SHUICHI DUCK!" Kitty screamed at me and I did. I saw Yuki looking at the direction of her voice surprised at the random command. Then BANG! Yuki got hit by a guitar. (A/N: you know how pissed Yuki get at people right? That nothing try to imagine him as a really pissed off Wolverine. he is the only hot guy that gets beyond pissed that's well hot ok)

"YOU B**** YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Yuki growled as he was standing up slowly (a/n: you know how bad guys do that dramatic thing when you think they are out but not). He started to launch himself to my sister but missed and landed painfully on the floor. I just stud their and watched them go at it. I know I shouldn't be watching and that I had to do something but I love them both I don't know who to choose. Then Domonic was standing next to me. I wonder why isn't he helping Kitty.

"Hey why aren't you helping my sister with Yuki?" I asked in a very casual voice as in nothing is happening.

"Well she always tells me not to interfere with her fights and I know that isn't a good reason but I know she can handle anything especially after you left lots of crap happened to her I know she can take off herself," he answered me with a very kind smile. 'Man is he wasn't her boyfriend I will so go out with him, but that' my thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. " What about you why don't you help one of them?" he asked. 'Man he is so hot' I thought.

"Well knowing her I will never be able to stop her for a few reasons: 1 is that she is capable of taking care of herself. 2 is if I do stop her I would of ended up with most injures out of those. And 3 I may be a guy and older than her but she is way stronger," I admitted to him

"Good points especially cause it looks like its going to be over by now!" Domonic said in his smooth voice that send shivers down my spine. He was right with one last punch Yuki was down which would've shocked most people, but if they knew Kitty as well as I have not even an army of the military can stop her.

"NEVER EVER INSULT SHUICHI AGAIN GOT IT!" she sounded so much like both of our parents mixed together and that is scary.

"Kitty I thing he is out cold and can't hear you!" said Domonic with a huge smirk in his face.

"You think I overdid it again?" she asked Domonic.

"Yeah you did," he responded.

" I think I should take him home!" I suggested.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"If he wakes up here he will tell Tohma Seguchi and we will have a huge problem in our hands," I explained, "Also I can make it look like it was just a dream if I take him to his study with the laptop on his current work and all he will think it was a dream."

"Okay but you have to come straight here after that since you ran off from him from that red mark on your face when you first came in her," she said and I blushed, "also if he does come up here we will act like perfect neighbors so he will not end up calling Mr. Seguchi or the cops on us and all problems solved!"

"That sounds good to me," I agreed

"Good," she nodded then shouted, "Did everyone heard that?"

"Yes Ma'am" everyone said in unison. 'Its so military like, but that what happens when your father is in charge of all the military weaponry in the world I suppose' I thought to myself.

*************************************************************************************

I'M SO SORRY T-T for not updating soon I thought everything will have gone smooth sailing after the greatest evil in Texas (TAKS) was over with but I was wrong we had to prepare for final even though I didn't have to do any of them and the evil teacher transformed into eviler demons and gave me too much work.

On the Brightside I have summer vacation so free time, but I wont update a lot in this Lovely Month of June cause of my B-day, saying good-bye to most of my friends, boot camp (don't know how that happened) , and traveling and my parents grounded me again so yeah! So just be patient please T-T

Please Review and all comments are allowed.

So that's all for this wonder full chapter.

Till Next time


	8. Past part 1

* * *

Hi its me again with a new chapter of Past, Present, Truth, and Lies.

I know that I haven't updated as I use too when I first started and I don't blame you for hating my guts, but I got a job now and they are making me work a lot which I am glad I'm getting paid enough, but upset cause I don't have enough time to write my story. And my brother is leaving cause of his Navy contract and I want to spend as much time with him before he leaves. T-T Also went camping for a while.

Also this chapter is going to be longer and more serious than my past chapter ok. Not saying why so just read it.

I'll shut up now!

I don't own gravitation or anything songs here ok. They belong to whoever it originally belongs to.

_Thought's or flashback is the italics ok._

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Past Part 1

Catherine's POV

"Hey Kitty are you ok?" Domonic asked me but I paid no attention as my tears started to flow down my cheeks. _Its just like before he left 10 years ago from our wait that's wrong I meant his father. That bloody bastard hurt everyone even his own wife too get what he wanted. That what this Eiri Yuki character reminds me of and I hate it that Shuichi fell in love with that guy. _

_Flashback_

"_Mommy why is Papa and Aunty Mary getting berried under the dirt?" I asked my mother back then at there funeral and I was 3 years old so I didn't knew much back then. "Why are you crying mommy?" I asked and started to cry with her. Then I looked up at her face then she embraced me with a motherly hug._

"_I tell you when you are older ok Kitty," she told me. I stared as my father's face and my aunts which resembled a lot to my moms face. Since my mom and aunt were twins same for my father and his brother. Then I saw a crying Shuichi at the end of the casket next to his mother who had died. His father screaming at him for not taking it like a man should. But as he saw the face of my mother he acted like a loving father would and started to cry at his wife's death and twin brother._

"_Shuichi!" I shouted at my 4 year old cousin that resembled to me a lot. People always thought we were twins too just like our parents. He saw me and tried to wipe his tears. _

"_Kitty!" he shouted back and hugged me._

"_Do you know why my daddy and your mommy are under the dirt?" I asked my cousin. _

"_I don't know!" Shuichi responded in a low whisper. We stared at each other then at their graves trying to figure out why._

"_Catherine! Shuichi!" my mother called us. We ran to her._

"_Yes Mommy!" I responded._

"_Yes Aunty!" he responded._

"_I have good news me and your uncle decided that Shuichi and Catherine are going to be brother and sister for now on and that we are going to be a new family!"_

"_Yay but what about my mommy-" Shuichi asked._

"_and my daddy!" I said_

"_Well..uh… Hitsuharu why don't you explain!" she said and looked at my uncle._

"_Well they wont be with us for a very long time and we don't want you to feel left out and since Mary looks like Lisabeth and I look like Yoshiro we thought we can supports each other and you still have a mother and father."_

"_So Shuichi you can call me Mama!" she said very happily at her new son._

"_Okay," Shuichi agreed._

" _And Catherine you can call me Papa!" he said kindly but he was glaring at me too._

"_No he wont replace my papa!" I shouted at him and glared at him back._

"Hello Earth to Kitty are you okay," I heard a voice off a distance.

"See she is on her world!" I heard another voice off the distance and I snapped back to reality.

"W-what?" I said, "Oh hi guys what up?"

"You spaced out when Shuichi left," Domonic stated.

"Oh did I really sorry I was thinking about some stuff!" I declared. Then I felt both of them hugging me.

"I think I can guess what you were thinking about!" Shuichi looked right at me as he spoke. "Was it about what happened to our parents?" he asked.

"How did you now that?" I said in astonishment at what he said.

"Ever since we were kids you always cried every time you thought about that day. And when I came inside after I took Yuki to his place you were standing crying ," he said.

"Oh!" I said looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Kitty don't hide that blush it looks cute on you," both of them said in unison and then started laughing which cause me to blush even more. I punched both of them too.

"_Ouch that hurts!" Domonic whined._

"_Yeah that's a good way to show love to your brother after 10 years of not seeing him!" Shuichi complained._

"_Both of you are men get over it," I said trying to hide my laugh with no success._

"_Yeah well you know I wont hit a girl!" Domonic said._

"_And you know I don't like violence!" Shuichi shouted._

"_You know guys that we have work tomorrow early in the morning so go to sleep!" a very pissed off Eliot showed up._

"_Really!" Shuichi exclaimed._

"_Yeah and Catherine you have to get to work extra early for that meeting with Mr. Seguchi to discuss about our plans with his company," he continued._

"_Okay God you sound just like my teachers!" I hissed at him, " Well lets go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a busy day guys."_

"_Wait were am I going to sleep?" complained Shuichi._

"_Well since we don't have enough rooms you'll sleep with me and Domonic will sleep in the couch!" I stated while having an evil grin._

"_Why do I sleep in the couch?" Domonic complained and glaring at Shuichi._

"_Shuichi is our guest and until they finish constructing the house I bought we have to stay here!" I declared at my boyfriend. "And besides he is my brother so you wont have to worry about me cheating with him!" I said pointing at Shuichi._

"_Fine but you have to make it up to me in a date got it!" he said pouting._

"_Yeah whatever you say love!" I said as I walked towards my room with Shuichi._

"_Goodnight!" I shouted._

"_Night!" everyone shouted back._

_I locked my door and just stared at Shuichi._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with concerned eyes._

"_Yeah! Its been bugging me since I saw the way your so called lover treating you like property," I said as I tried to hold back my tears._

"_Please don't cry you know you are tougher than this!" Shuichi said trying to cheer me up._

" _So I know you are too yet you stay with him and be bullied like that!" I stated._

" _I love Yuki with all my heart but he has his reasons for being like that and I'm very happy being with him you have to trust me on this!" he tried to reason with me._

" _I do but how did you know it was about your lover I thought I wasn't that obvious about it!" I said._

"_Simple you were always overprotective about the subject of me being someone's property and you attacked him to scare him off and not come near me!" he said it boldly._

" _Yeah that is so true," I said._

"_So do you want to talk about it?" he asked._

"_Yeah! But Shuichi the thing I'm about to tell you is the truth that I figured out ever since he died so be prepared for what your about to hear ok!" I warned him_

"_Okay I'm ready!" he responded not knowing that what he is about to hear will change his opinion of our relationship._

_*************************************************************************************_

_So what to you think do you like it! Its kinda confusing but it will make sense when you learn about their past and the lies behind them._

_I'll update ASAP ok _

_All reviews excepted and thank you all who reviewed last time!_

_So till next time! ^-^_


End file.
